EL INVISIBLE
by Tavata
Summary: Invisible, así se sentía, finalmente se había vuelto invisible... Ya no quedaba nadie, solo él… Hades, el invisible... Después de "Wrath of the Titans"


01

_El invisible..._

Invisible, así se sentía, finalmente se había vuelto invisible; ya no había más dioses, los hombres ya no les adoraban, la época de gloria de los señores del Olimpo había llegado a su final… Ya no quedaba nadie, solo él… Hades, el invisible.

Después de la batalla contra su padre Cronos, después de la pérdida de sus hermanos Poseidón y Zeús, después de todo solo había quedado él ahora convertido en mortal… Había dicho a Perseo que tal vez fuera mejor como mortal de lo que había sido como Dios; pero, ¿Podría ser cierto? ¿Podría haber algo en el mundo mortal que interesara al Dios del Inframundo?... Hades negó levemente, corrigiéndose mentalmente, "Ex Dios del Inframundo"

El camino frente a él era terriblemente incierto, por primera vez en toda la eternidad de su existencia se sentía invisible sin la necesidad de utilizar su yelmo…

…

Detrás de sí dejaba a los mortales (a los que ahora pertenecía) peleando contra los demás Makhais del ejército de Cronos que aun quedaran en pie mientras él seguía avanzando sin rumbo fijo, sin saber a dónde deseaba seguir.

Pobreza y abandono en cada uno de los pueblos que pasaba oculto bajo la vieja capa de caminante que utilizará para ver a Zeús en la tienda de la reina Andromeda era lo único que veía en su camino. ¿A esto lo había condenado su recién adquirida mortalidad? ¡Él era el Dios del Inframundo! ¡Hijo mayor de Cronos! ¡Señor del yelmo de invisibilidad y la Horca de Hades! ¡Era un Dios!

Lleno de impotencia golpeó con todas sus fuerzas una roca con su pie derecho, impresionado Hades observó que ésta había volado unos cuantos metros, al parecer la condena a ser un mortal no le había privado del poco poder de los inmortales que aún conservaba… Tal vez aun hubiera alguna forma de no perderlo todo, tal vez…

…

La noche había llegado y por primera vez el señor del Inframundo tuvo frío, hambre y sintió el cansancio en sus pies.

Hades trató de protegerse lo mejor que podía de la crueldad de la noche ajustando más su manto pero como pronto descubrió no era suficiente…

Sin mucho ánimo Hades se sentó apoyando su espalda contra un árbol a la orilla del camino que había recorrido sin el menor interés durante todo el día… Nunca se acostumbraría a una vida mortal ¡Un Dios nunca sería un mortal!

Hermano…- musitó para sí.

No sabría bien en qué momento el sueño le había vencido ó cuantas horas habían pasado, no fue hasta que el sonido de unas campanillas acercándose lo sacaron del reino de Hipnos…

El sonido de las campanillas no era otra cosa más que un pequeño pero rechoncho rebaño de ovejas caminando cansadamente por el camino después de todo un día de mordisquear la hierba en los campos cercanos.

Hades las observaba aun sentado junto al árbol sin molestarse siquiera en contar cuántas ovejas eran.

Corriendo de un lado hacia otro iba un perro que mantenía a las ovejas agrupadas. El señor del Inframundo no pudo evitar pensar en Cancerbero…

El perro reparó de pronto en el desconocido junto al árbol, había algo extraño en su olor, algo que el perro nunca había olido pero que lo ponía nervioso, al momento el canino comenzó a ladrarle con todas sus fuerzas al hermano de Zeús.

¡Qué insolencia! Fue la primera reacción de Hades después del sobresalto por el ensordecedor ladrido del perro se dio cuenta ¡El animal lo había reconocido! Obviamente no tenía idea de quién era, pero sabía que él no era un mortal común y corriente. Una vez más la idea de que no todo estaba perdido vino a él ahora con más fuerza. "_Tal vez…"_

¡Laelaps!- gritaron de pronto.

El perro dejó de ladrar al reconocer la voz de su amo aunque no dejaba de mostrarle los colmillos al desconocido.

La luna que hasta ese momento se había mantenido prácticamente escondida entre las nubes del cielo nocturno se permitió iluminar un poco más la tierra bajo ella.

Hades por fin pudo ver con claridad al animal que le ladraba, no pudo evitar sonreír. El perro era un sabueso de pelaje tan claro que parecía dorado; el Dios del Inframundo lo relacionó al momento con el verdadero Laelaps que fuera protector de Zeús, señor del Olimpo cuando éste era un bebé.

¡Laelaps!- volvieron a gritar.

Hades levantó la vista del perro al pastor que llegaba detrás de sus ovejas. El pastor era una joven doncella que avanzaba con la ayuda de un bastón para guiar sus pasos, por la forma en qué utilizaba el bastón Hades no tuvo ninguna duda, se trataba de una pastora ciega. ¡Qué ironía!

¡Laelaps!- habló de nuevo la joven.

Era una figura frágil y pequeña vestida humildemente, se veía que apenas estaba había dejado la infancia, una niña que apenas abría las puertas a una futura mujer. Unos delicados bucles de su cabello rubio caían rebeldes de su moño desarreglado por la jornada en el campo; lo único que desencajaba en tan bonita criatura era los ojos vedados por la blancura de un velo que nunca le permitiría ver la belleza que le rodeaba y también portaba…

Hades nunca había mostrado ningún tipo de interés en los mortales y lo había demostrado infinidad de veces como cuando había soltado al Kraken hacía tiempo y el toparse con una pobre criatura como esta pastora no sería la excepción.

¿Hola?- llamó la joven con una vocecita dulce y agradable- ¿Se encuentra bien, señor?

Hades no contestó. ¿Cómo sabía que había un hombre y no una mujer? Tal vez, tanto el perro como esta joven ciega veían algo que los demás no, tal vez no todo estaba perdido, tal vez no fuera invisible del todo…

Continuara…


End file.
